Many diseases and/or conditions are commonly treated and/or diagnosed by procedures involving the introduction of one or more fluids to an internal site within a patient. For example, liquids such as drugs, marker dies, saline, flush solutions, intravenous nutrients, anesthetics, blood, and/or a broad variety of other such liquids may be delivered to an internal site in a patient. For example, the delivery of liquids to a treatment site may be used in procedures such as angioplasty, angiography, catheterization, arterial pressure monitoring, intravenous, interarterial, intercranial or other such delivery procedures, or the like.
In order to prevent or minimize the risk of injury to the patient from air embolism, it is generally necessary to reduce and/or eliminate air or other gasses from the fluid delivered. In many procedures, fluid delivery devices and lines are manually cleared of visible air bubbles by flushing prior to use.
There are a number of different structures and assemblies, and method for use thereof, for removing gasses from a liquid, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures, assemblies, and methods for removing gasses, such as gas bubbles and/or dissolved gasses, from a liquid to be delivered to a patient.